


Hug

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can I have a scenario for Ichigo's s/o hugging him from behind because she's just having a bad day and wanted a hug?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/You
Kudos: 16





	Hug

Sometimes there were days where there was nothing more that you wanted than some warmth. Those days you would walk up to a certain orange head and push your face between his broad shoulders. Your arms would snake around him from behind after which you breathed in his scent.

Those same days Ichigo would quickly catch on. A surprised hum escaping him as you would latch onto his warmth before he slowly undid your arms, turned around and pulled you in again.

Moments of silence, of peace, of entirely nothing, but the warmth exchanged between you and him.


End file.
